


Care

by syrupwit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: For the prompt "patching up a wound."





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Mantis said, “You’re bleeding.”

Nebula flinched away too slow.

“It doesn’t hurt,” she insisted, but Mantis had already laid her cool fingers against one of many wounds. Relief seeped through her skin, numbing, healing. Erasing.

“Is that better?”

“I said it didn’t hurt.”

Mantis withdrew her hand. “I have offended you. I am sorry.” She looked down like a scolded child.

“No, Mantis,” Nebula fought for the right words. “I’m just not ready yet. To go without the pain.”

Mantis regarded her for a moment.

“Then I will get the medkit,” she said, and smiled at Nebula as she went.


End file.
